Blue Lightning
by AnimeChik22570
Summary: When Mai Barakane is struck by lightning, she is amazed when she learns to control it. And now she keeps finding and killing these Black Spirits all over the city, and she wants an explanation! Maybe our favorite Spirit Detectives can give one...KuramaxOC


Scroll One

Welcome to My Life

_**CRASH**_

_A strong bolt of lightning strikes the ground. _

_Then another._

_And another._

_And standing unscathed in the center of the storm is a figure with long flowing blue hair, and bright, fierce green eyes. _

_She throws one of her hands out to her side, index and middle finger extended. She brings her hand up to the opposite shoulder blade as a small soft blue glow emits from the fingers. A shadowed figure chuckles, shrouded by dust and dirt._

_A long blue lightning whip extends itself from her fingertips and the girl swings it at the figure. _

_Her strikes are rapid, and have the accuracy of an assasin._

_A grin crosses the green-eyed girl's features as the dust clears and the other figure isn't there._

_" Ha, that takes care of that. " the girl chuckles._

_She sharply intakes her breath as someone grabs her by the neck._

_" Guess again... " _

A scream brakes the pleasent silence of the morning in a large tree.

A wet nose poked into a cheek as a pair of black beady eyes greet a pair of emrald green ones.

" Oh, hey Bandit, just another freaky dream I guess. " the green-eyed girl said as she jumped down from a the tree she slept in last night.

A happy chirr came from the ferret as he snuggled into the blue-haired girl's arms, as if to say, " Ok, Mai, whatever you say. "

People were just begining to emerge from their homes and walk around town. Shop keepers were opening their stores and lights were flickering on all over town.

As Mai strode around town, she came to a large building with a few people bustling around it's edges.

Meiou High School.

Full of teenagers.

Normal teenagers.

Well for the most part.

Why couldn't she be normal?

Why did she have to live outside in a tree?

Oh, right. Mai could thank her unforgiving parents for that.

When she was young, her parents left her for dead. At the agew of 11, after beung alone for four years, she was struck by lightning.

But, it unaffected her. That was when she found out she had special lightning abilities.

Over the years, Mai somewhat mastered her lightning powers and gained new sound abilities. She never realy trained with then though.

That was how she came across Bandit, for the most part of it anyway.

She had been training and running through her forest, listening for any disturbances when she heard a ferret's weak cry.

Somehow, she felt connected to the creature, so Mai healed it and raised it as her own. She cristioned it Bandit, for it's amazing quickness and the black mask-like patch of fur covering it's black eyes.

But, never the less, she loved to watch the teens.

Mai was one of those people who would watch and intervine if she saw fit, in her own little unique way.

Lucky for her, there was a tall Sakura Tree next to the school she could be hidden in when she watched them.

This is how she spent her days, even if she wanted to, - _join _them.

But she knew she couldn't. She wouldn't fit in. She had blue hair and lightning powers!

" _Yeah, that would make an interesting school year. _" Mai thought blankly.

Mai's sensitive ears perked as a body smashed into a wall. Judging by the loudness, she would've guessed it to be a person.

The girl jumped from the tree and ran off to the direction of the sound.

A heavy blow was delieved to a young boy's face by a much taller male's hand.

" Leave me alone! " the young boy squeeked to the older male.

" Shut up! " the older male slurred.

Mai squinted her eyes as the older man swung his fist again.

The young boy screamed, but the blow never came.

Mai caught the punch as the thug opened his eyes and eyed Mai strangly.

" Who the hell are you! " the thug demanded.

" That's not important. What **_is _**important is your life. And if you value it, you'll leave this innocent boy alone. " Mai said, pushing the older man's fist back, creating several popping noises.

" This ain't any of your buisiness, so leave ya bitch! " the man barked as he readied his fist to slap Mai.

" I would suggest that you don't swear around this young boy. " Mai said smugly as the thug grunted at her.

The girl smirked as his fist came closer and closer to her face before she caught it. Mai released his other hand, and threw him over her shoulder.

" Are you alright? " Mai asked the frightened boy behind her.

" Y-yeah, thank you. Who a-are you? " the boy stammered.

" Mai Barakane. If he **_ever _**tries to harm you, which I don't think he will, I want you to yell for help. What is your name? " Mai asked as she took the boy's hand and lead him out of the alleyway and towards the school. The thug was unconcious, laying next to some trashcans.

" Daisuke. I'm 11 and live with my foster mom near here. Where do you live? " Daisuke asked.

" Uhmm, around. " Mai said flatly. " C'mon, we should get your cut looked at by someone. " she said, walking towards the school.

Mai lead Daisuke into the nurse's offive at the school and told the nurse what happened. She thanked Mai for her services and Daisuke gave her his mother's phone number.

" Thank you, Onii-san! Bye-bye! " Daisuke shouted as her gave Mai a bear-hug and walked into his mothers car. His mother waved at her and drove off.

Mai sighed and patted Bandit's head before walking out of the building just to see a black thing floating above the thug from earlier.

It turned to the green-eyed girl and stared at her with hard yellow eyes before charging at her.

When the beast was an arm's length from Mai, her hand shot out and her index and middle finger were pointed on it's forehead.

Blue lightning sprang from her fingertips and sent shockwaves through the creatures body before it fell to the ground and faded away.

" Ya know what Bandit, I'm getting really sick of all these monsters popping up everywhere. That was maybe the fourth one this week! Where are they coming from! " Mai said to her ferret who chirred at her as a responce.

" I think we might be able to help explain. " a voice said from behind her.

Mai turned around just in time to see a blunt hilt of a sword smack her in the face before everything turned over to darkness.


End file.
